Nuit sans sommeil
by Lukas Scott
Summary: Debout devant la vitre du salon, Jane regarde la ville de Sacramento au rythme de la nuit, il a quitté les bras de son amant, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, alors il se met à songer, à sa vie.


_Juste un petit travail que le couple Jane/Cho qui m'est venu._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte à la première personne, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :=)_

 _Mentalist ne m'appartient pas ni ses personnages._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La ville de Sacramento était belle ce soir, non pas qu'elle me semblait affreusement laide d'ordinaire, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, je trouvais la ville d'une beauté inédite ce soir. Peut-être était-ce du au calme qui régnait dans l'appartement ou à la tiédeur de la pièce. Je me sentais en sécurité ici, je pouvais observer sans crainte cette grande cité qui abritait tellement de monstre en son sein.

Oui, sans doute la ville me rebutait par ces crimes monstrueux que je devais résoudre quotidiennement avec mon équipe. Ces horreurs à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire m'empêchait de contempler ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. J'observais le peuple de la nuit s'agiter dans les ruelles sombres, mes yeux s'attardant par moment sur les grattes ciels qui illuminaient ma ville. C'était une belle ville.

Ma tasse de thé encore fumante, je n'osais détourner mon regard de ce spectacle coutumier mais tellement attractif. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans mon lit, m'engouffrer dans la chaleur des draps et fermer mes yeux pour ne voir que le néant. Ces moments de solitude et de silence nous effraient. Est-ce pour cela que certaines personnes préfèrent vivre la nuit ? Pour éviter ce constat redoutable.

Collant mon front contre la vitre, je respire un grand coup. Je sens la fatigue s'insinuer dans chacun de mes muscles, me poussant à m'asseoir ou à m'allonger, mais je ne voulais pas. Quelle ironie me direz-vous ? Il y a des gens qui cherchent désespérément le sommeil sans le trouver, et des gens qui ne le cherchent pas mais qui le trouvent. Peut-on échanger ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trop facile.

Buvant une gorgée de mon thé je laissais le doux parfum de la vanille me réchauffer. La vanille, c'était le parfum préféré d'Angela. C'était étrange de constater à quel point certaines odeurs pouvaient vous raviver la mémoire. Je me souviens encore de son visage, de son beau sourire, de ses longues robes d'été blanche, de sa voix, de ses yeux. Tel un portrait peint par un peintre de renom, le souvenir d'Angela était encore vif et tellement net, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, fauchée avec Charlotte par un monstre hideux.

J'ai mis des années à me remettre de cette lourde perte, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse en guérir totalement, ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il vient un temps où il faut savoir tourner la page.

Ma quête de vengeance je n'avais plus rien. C'est à cette instant que je me suis réveillé. Depuis ce jour tragique où j'ai tout perdu, mon seul objectif tenait en un nom : John le Rouge.

Mais l'homme était mort, je me devais de tourner la page, mais comment ? Je n'avais ni but, ni rêve. Je n'avais que lui et je l'ai tué. Mais j'ai vu ma lumière au bout du tunnel, elle m'est apparu sous les traits inquiets d'un ami.

Un bras serpentant autour de ma taille me fit sursauter. Mais ma surprise fut remplacée par un sentiment de confort et je me laissais bercer contre un corps chaud et musclé. Ses lèvres fines m'embrassèrent tendrement dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Retourne te coucher, m'implora-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Cependant il ne voulait pas me lâcher, mais qu'importe, j'aimais le sentir me prendre dans ses bras, c'était ici que je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, lui qui ne m'a jamais jugé, jamais jeté la première pierre. C'était quelqu'un de moral, un homme bien, un flic intègre.

Je me souviens de ce temps où nous étions ami, il était sans doute le seul agent que je n'arrivais pas à lire. Tellement stoïque, tellement hermétique, sur son visage, les émotions ne pouvaient se lire. Que n'aurais-je pas donner pour pouvoir percer son masque et son armure de fer, voir ses émotions qu'il tenait loin de tous et les gardait comme le plus précieux des secrets. Alors oui, je l'admet, lorsque j'ai commencé à passer plus de temps avec lui, ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée, je voulais m'immiscer dans son monde et être le premier à voir cette humanité si bien gardée.

Qui aurait cru que cet homme puisse me fasciner au point qu'il en devint une véritable drogue ? Je n'étais qu'un curieux petit fouille merde, je ne voulais qu'une chose, relever un défi, rien de plus. Mais il s'est ouvert à moi, il m'a fait confiance, alors je me suis ouvert à lui dans un soucis de réciprocité. Que n'avais-je pas fais ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je m'étais épris d'une passion enivrante pour cet homme. Cet homme qui comprenait et qui voyait que le fantôme de ma famille dansait perpétuellement devant mes yeux. Et sa bonté m'a guérit.

J'avais honte, tellement honte. Je pensais que refaire ma vie, c'était les oublier, nier la famille que nous étions, mais j'avais tord. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que la vie était trop longue pour la vivre dans le remord de ce qui aurait pu être.

\- Tu as la chance de vivre, elles ne l'ont plus, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, m'avait-il dit.

Et il avait raison. J'aime Charlotte, j'aime Angela, mais refuser de vivre la vie dont elles ont été si injustement privée serait un manque de respect. Tant de vivant mérite la mort, mais combien de mort mérite la vie ? Je savais que par respect je devais vivre ma vie pleinement, même si la douleur était encore vive. Oui, il a tant de personne qui aimerait vivre, d'autres qui rêvent de tenir encore quelques années, mais qui sont fauchés malgré tout. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, si ce n'est honorer la vie, leur vie, en vivant pleinement chaque instant, comme s'il était le dernier. C'est un cadeau qui nous est offert, précieux et fragile.

Je sais qu'un jour nous serons réunis, en attendant ce jour, je traverse le reste de mon existence en m'accrochant aux plus beaux souvenirs qu'il me reste d'elles. Mes deux anges aux piano, un sourire angélique peint sur le visage insouciant.

 _Un jour peut-être,_ me promet-je mentalement.

Je me retourne dans les bras de mon amant avant de rencontrer ses lèvres douces et pleines. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre, les mots sont parfois futile. J'attrape sa main et le guide vers notre chambre avant de regagner les couvertures. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et me murmure.

\- Bonne nuit Patrick.

Embrassant son front délicatement, je répond :

\- Bonne nuit Kimball.


End file.
